1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articular joint resurfacing and, more specifically, to an arthroscopic method and apparatus for securing a replacement articular meniscal allograft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chronically painful arthritic glenohumeral joints that are recalcitrant to non-surgical treatments have been typically treated with open arthroplasty-type procedures. Although these procedures are successful, certain patients may benefit from a less invasive surgical technique, in which a meniscal allograft may be utilized to resurface the glenoid and to decrease the pain and increase the function of the humeral joint in these patients.